


三次田中树想亲吻京本大我，三次他都成功了

by Antoniss



Category: Johnny's Jr., SixTONES
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:00:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoniss/pseuds/Antoniss
Summary: *ABO 架空 与现实人物没有关系 阅读过程感到不适请自主退出Alpha! 田中树/Omega!京本大我
Relationships: Kyomoto Taiga/Tanaka Juri
Kudos: 7





	三次田中树想亲吻京本大我，三次他都成功了

京本大我觉得现下这个状况有些微妙。

准确来说，是有些微妙的尴尬。

他在演出结束后反常的在后台磨蹭了很久还没有离开，照理来说他作为一个上台既不弄发型又鲜少化妆的人，只需要简单收拾一下就能走人，但今天直到工作人员都离开得差不多了他还没有走。

因为他在试图逃避今晚的相亲。

谁家家长会在自己孩子才二十四岁就着急安排相亲啊，即使是担心因为偶像身份而长期依赖抑制剂度过发情期会影响身体，也不必这么着急，现代医学的发展已经大大降低了副作用，而且自己也一直遵循医嘱从不滥用抑制剂，根本就不着急。更可怕的问题在于，安排的对象还是自己的团员。京本大我窝在乐屋的沙发上，绝望的把头埋在膝盖上深深叹了口气，脑海中想着的是昨晚无意间瞄到的短信。相亲是早就安排好的，但是父亲只是告诉他对方同样是一个音乐组合里的，应该会比较聊得来——但可没告诉我是和我同团的啊。更糟糕的是，他和这位团员还上过两次床。

-

第一次纯粹是意外，在例行的庆祝会上他喝多了，大冒险被起哄要手牵手一起去酒店前台开房， 当然目的不是真的让他们去滚床单，只是为了看看两个醉鬼会有什么有趣的反应。被酒精冲昏了头脑的京本大我把手头最后半杯酒一干而尽，二话不说拽起还在试图反抗的田中树就往门外去，砰的关上门还是挡不住门后Jesse夸张的笑声。

京本大我当然不会随他们所愿去开房，他一路把田中树拉到门口，推开门后侧过身让秋末的寒风猛地扑向身旁的人。

“喂你究竟要干什么——”

田中树搞不懂这个小少爷究竟在想什么，被风吹得只能眯着眼睛，回头看到对方抱着手臂靠在门上看他。

“清醒点了吗？”

“喝醉的是你吧！”他对着京本大我那双眨巴眨巴盯着自己的大眼睛不知道要说什么好，心中忍不住吐槽，你这张红到耳根子的脸可毫无说服力。手不由控制的伸过去捏了捏他的耳垂——带着点热度，仿佛还能蒸出些酒意。

下一秒京本大我突然抓住他的手腕，就着这个姿势凑上去在树的唇上轻微碰了一下，离开之后还舔了舔唇，问他还要去开房吗。

这回才该是真正的醉了，两个人都是。田中树晕乎乎的想着。

-

结束后两人尴尬了两天，但很快又达成共识，把他归结于酒精的错，该演出照常演出，该勾肩搭背顺应粉丝起哄时错位的接吻也照旧。但田中树总是会回想起那个轻飘飘的吻，从唇边就那么溜走，归结于情欲的吻不该是那样的。

“树？”

刚刚凑上来的京本已经退回自己原位，但田中树还在原地发愣，他不得开口示意对方还要继续演出。

结束后冲洗收拾完只剩下田中树和京本大我，树弯弯手指蹭了蹭鼻子，正想开口就被京本大我打断。

“你还在想上次的亲吻吗？”

“咳、咳咳……”田中树差点没被自己口水呛着，着急开了口，“不，我没……”最后他自暴自弃，“好吧，我确实是在回忆上次的亲吻。”

“所以，我们要再来一次吗。”

明明这样说出口了，但田中树下意识垂下眼帘不敢直视京本。到这种时候了还在躲闪什么啊——他伸手遮住了田中树那双还在不知道躲闪些什么的眼睛，倾身恶狠狠的咬上了他的嘴唇。

京本感受到对方在自己稍稍用力下有些不知所措愣愣张着嘴任凭自己蹂躏，片刻后才试图夺回主权，交缠着捉弄不安分的舌头。

分开时细段银丝落在京本唇边，他抓过桌上的纸巾擦了擦，起身跨坐在田中树腿上。

-

京本大我最后还是认输回家换了身衣服，合身得体的西装对他们来说并不是第一次也没什么好不适应的，但当是田中树和京本大我这样打扮面对坐着，就有不止一点的诡异了。

还有中间晃悠着的蜡烛——只是相亲而已，没必要搞到烛光晚餐的地步吧。

直到临走前父亲都没告诉他相亲对象的名字，只是轻飘飘一句你到了就会知道，得给你们年轻人留点悬念。早就知道实情的京本在心里恶狠狠吐槽，等见面了对方准得吓一跳，表面还要假装出一副好奇对此一无所知的表情。

等到的时候却发现田中树比他提早了一些到，抬头有些紧张但明显不是惊讶，清了清嗓和他打了声招呼。

“哟きょも晚上好啊。”

不对吧，这反应也太普通平常了吧？

京本大我甚至愣了一下，眨眨眼接了句晚上好坐下，对方看懂了他现在写满了脸的疑惑，忍着笑开口：“你该不会不知道今晚相亲对象是谁吧？”

不用他回答田中树也知道答案，碍于场所不好笑太大声，但依旧被京本大我狠狠的瞪了一眼。

“好啦好啦，其实我也是今天早上三哥偷偷告诉我才知道的。本来一直拒绝了好几天，但知道是きょも后觉得来了会很有趣吧。”就像现在这样一脸藏不住的吃惊和微恼，习惯性挑起的眉毛。

不过京本大我还是京本大我，过了一会就放松靠在椅背上。“我当然是知道，就是没想到树也知道。”今天演出的时候他们还各自心怀鬼胎的在一块搂搂抱抱了大半首歌，田中靠上来的时候京本没有拒绝，还想着今晚碰面对方再想起来会不会尴尬，没想到反而是自己被算计了一回，“不过是树的话今晚的相亲就简单多了，吃完回家就好了。如果是不认识的人还要苦恼一下怎么聊完这个晚上，还有回家后父母的询问。”

对面的田中树已经开动了，咀嚼着不方便开口只是嗯嗯的点了两下头，一脸虽然说了那么多其实我也是被迫来相亲既然现在只需要吃饭那就再好不过了。

直到最后两人一起上车京本大我都没察觉到哪里不对。田中树开了车，那么顺路载自己回家也没什么不好的吧。他在副驾驶座上坐好扣了安全带，转头发现田中树只是搭在方向盘上歪头看着他。“怎么了？”他又眨了眨眼。

啊，就是这样，眨眨眼睛的时候真的很像猫咪，本人毫无知觉透露出的可爱，田中树努力抑制住想凑上去亲吻的冲动。他确实怀念那柔软的触感，以及仍在探寻中的关于彼此身体的隐秘。

他张了张嘴，声音有些哑。

“きょも有想过让我当你男朋友……”

这什么发言，憋了老半天居然就憋出来这么一句，田中树在暗暗唾弃自己的语言能力，还没等他组织语言再开口就听到一旁的声音。

“我还在想，你要到什么时候才开口，再不表白我都要忍不住了。”

京本大我看到田中树猛的抬起的头，脸上是掩盖不住的真切的惊讶。

于是他再一次的，凑上去吻住了对方。


End file.
